Defined Chests
by MoonstoneSeers
Summary: Justin and Max Russo have always been cute, but as their bodies get more defined and hotter, the brother's begin to notice the each other more. On one morning when heading to the bathroom, Justin peaks in and checks out Max's sleeping body and no matter what he doesn't get his mind off of it and Max going through his underwear draw, doesn't help.


**Hi Guys, J here… this story was originally posted under my solo account FreshDCN, but I have decided to merge that account into his one and give all of the stories that were posted on that account, a revamp and a fix up. This story was written after seeing how defined Jake T Austin (Max) has gotten lately, with David Henrie (Justin) being just as defined. Reviews are welcome and the usual disclaimers such as we do not own this show apply.**

* * *

"Morning world." said Justin with a yawn, as he stirred out of his light slumber with the sun shining through the window and on to his pale skin.

He laid there for a few minutes, before throwing back the dooner cover on his bed, allowing the sun to shine on his nearly naked body, the muscular body covered simply by a pair of blue boxer briefs with white outlines. Justin reached over and grabbed onto his wand, muttering a quick spell to close the blinds before checking the time and seeing it was still early. Justin soaked back into his mattress, his body slowly waking up as he laid there. Slowly, he moved his hand and rested it on his defined chest, lightly using his fingers to rub his abs. The nerdy boy loved the reaction when he removed his shirts and people saw how defined his chest was, with Justin knowing he never would have hooked up with Juliet if he had the usually nerdy flat chest. Justin spent a few moments rubbing his hand over his chest before slowly moving his hand up to his nipples with the nerdy boy using his finger to slightly flick and tease the pink nub. Justin had been doing this every morning since he had first learnt his nipples were just as pleasurable as stroking the one below which still made up part of his morning routine. He slowly stopped playing with his nipples and rubbed back down his chest and used the palm of his hand to lightly massage his bulging hard-on through his boxer briefs, before slowly sliding his hand into his underwear.

"Mhm." moaned Justin as he wrapped his hand around his hardening length and gave it a hard squeeze. Justin continued to softly squeeze his cock, before moving down and using his hand to slowly massage his balls, rolling each with his thumb and his finger, occasionally letting out a low moan from the slight hit of pleasure. The nerdy boy moved back to his shaft and gave it a few soft rubs, as he contemplated jerking but deciding against it with Justin thinking "Ah stuff it, much rather a shower."

Justin pulled his hand out of his boxer briefs and kicked off his sheets, in order to climb out of the bed, the nerdy boy making his way over to his wardrobe and pulling out a comfortable white robe that would allow him to walk around without having anyone seeing his hard. Once he had tied the robe, Justin exited his bedroom and started to walk towards the bedroom, pausing at the door to his brother's room, seeing it was open. Justin looked into his little brother's bedroom, to see Max lying on his bed in nothing but his underwear, the sheets kicked off onto the floor.

"Holy shit." said Justin softly as he continued to look into his younger brother. His gaze roaming over Max's body.

The older Russo's eyes ran down his brother's Spanish tanned muscular chest, shocked at the defined six-pack that nearly outshined his own. He moved his view down to the impressive size of his younger brother's bulge, which was being hidden simply in a pair of red and black stripe with grey trimmings boxer briefs. While Justin's bulge was a little bigger, he had to admit his little brother was packing something close to his own size. After watching and enjoying the view of his younger brother's defined sexy body for a few more moments, he closed the door to his younger brother's room to make sure his parents or Alex wouldn't see the younger boy bulging or just in his underwear. Justin then continued to make his way to the bathroom with the older boy walking in and shutting the door behind him as he untied his robe and allowed it to drop down to the bathroom floor, with Justin picking it up and hanging it on the hook. The underwear clad boy then moved over to the shower and turned on the water, with Justin adjusting it to the hot side of warm, before he stepped back and moved his hands down to lower his boxer briefs.

As Justin lowered his boxer briefs, his semi hard-on sprung free and swung between his legs as he made his way into the shower. He was never someone to have a quick shower, even in the morning her preferred to wake up early and enjoy a nice slow shower where his body could simply relax as his mind wondered. With the water running down his body, Justin began to move his hand over his body, paying attention to rubbing his arms with the older of the siblings enjoying the feel of the muscles tightening from the touch of his hand. His finger rubbed his biceps a little before moving his hand up his body until they reached his hair, with Justin running his hands through his short hair. After running his hands through his hair, he quickly washed his face before lowering his hands down to his chest to play with his sensitive nipples. Justin released a low moan, as he used his finger's to twist and tease his nipples, before moving his hands down to rub his defined chest again.

"Mmm." moaned Justin, with the older boy enjoying the feeling of the water running down his body and his hand running across his abs.

He continued to rub down his body; Justin ignored his hardening cock, which had gotten worse from his time watching his younger brother. The older boy's mind slowly debated on if he should deal with his hardening cock and have a good wank in the shower, before deciding against it and as the water slowly turned colder, he hoped his cock would go down. Once the cold water had turned to freezing, Justin stepped out of the shower, trying to keep his mind off of his younger brother's near naked body. Justin gabbed onto a towel and slowly dried himself before picking up his used boxer briefs and dropped them into the basket with his towel. The older Russo sibling then grabbed onto his robe and pulled it on, tying it to cover his naked body and making his way out of the bathroom. He made his way down the hallway and to his shock, found his younger brother's door wide open again, with Justin looking in and wondering where Max was, before shrugging off and heading to his bedroom. As he walked into his bedroom, he saw the boy he had just been wondering about, bent over in nothing but his boxer briefs, which Justin tried to ignore as Max went through his underwear drawer.

"Uh… Max?" said Justin confused, with Max looking at his older brother nervously.

"Justin!" cried out a nervous Max as he stared at his older brother.

"What are you doing in my underwear drawer?" asked Justin, as he looked at his younger brother wondering what the sixteen year old was up to.

"Umm… Well, Mom said that… she put… um no reason… I'll just go now…" said Max, the sixteen year olds clearly nervous with Justin watching as his younger brother quickly left his room, shutting the door to Justin's bedroom behind him.

As his mind replaced the sight of his younger brother's body as Max walked pass him with the older boy having to admit that his little brother wasn't so little anymore. As he continued to think about what had just happened, Justin wondered why Max's eyes didn't even look at Justin as he left the room and why the sixteen year old had been his underwear draw in the first place. A blush grew on the older boy's face as he looked down and noticed that his boxer briefs were beginning to tent. In an attempt to ignore the thought of Max, he moved over to his set of draws, looking in to see if Max had taken anything but with confusion noticed that nothing was missing nor had anything been added to the draw, confusing the older Russo sibling to what his younger brother was up to. Pulling out a pair of boxer briefs, Justin threw them over to his bed before reaching down and untying his robe and allowing to drop down to the floor, the still slightly wet boy walking over to his bed naked, his cock swinging with every step. Justin lied down on his bed, annoyed that his mind was still on his sixteen year old younger brother, with the older boy imagining Max heading back to his bedroom and closing his door as he jumped onto his bed. His thoughts got more vivid as he thought about Max pulling out his cock out of his boxer briefs, slowly beginning to stroke the length.

"Oh god Maxxy" moaned out Justin softly, as he felt his cock hardening from the thoughts, not needing to look down to know how much his little brother was affecting him.

With the knowledge that he couldn't go to the breakfast or look at Max until he had dealt with this, the older boy moved his hand down and used his fingers to lightly massage his throbbing shaft, his thoughts still on his little brother stroking his cock. Justin began to lightly flick his cock a little before moving his hand up and rubbing the tip of his cock, causing him to release a low moan of pleasure from the feeling. Deciding to up the pleasure, he moved his other hand down and began to lightly massage his balls, rolling them around in his hand as he continued to tease the tip of his cock. After a while of simply teasing his cock with his fingers, he let go of his balls before starting to slowly stroke his cock, releasing another moan. The oldest of the Russo siblings continued to stroke his cock before beginning to slowly panic when the sounds of his door open with no time to cover his hard-on, he simply let it go and waited, panicking as his younger brother walked into his bedroom.

"Hey Justin…" said Max as he walked into his bedroom still wearing his boxer briefs but had slipped on a wife beater.

"MAX!" called out Justin with enough volume to scare Max but not enough to get anyone else to investigate. The sound of Justin's voice caused the sixteen year old to stop as he saw his older brother's naked body and hard cock.

"Holy shit….Justin! woah." stuttered out a nervous Max, his eyes still focused on his older brother's hard cock.

"Close the door!" growled out Justin, hoping his little brother would just leave and this awkward moment would finish. Max simply nodded, as the sixteen year old shut the door with him still in the room causing Justin to sigh in frustration. "Max! You were meant to get out! Then close the door!"

"Right… Sorry" said Max with a blush, Justin sighing when the sixteen year old didn't move an inch but instead remained standing there with his vision solely on his older brother's cock.

"Max! What do you want" sighed Justin in frustration as Max continued to stare at his cock, with Justin trying to cover his cock with his hands before simply covering himself with a pillow.

"Well… I just wanted to… I just came… to say sorry for going through your underwear draw… you know without asking you." stuttered out the sixteen year old with his focus still on the defined naked body of his older brother, his nerves following out due to his brother's current state.

"It's fine Max." growled out Justin, wishing the sixteen year old would leave and let him finish, before getting confused with the sixteen year old giggling "What?"

"I can still see your balls, bro." Max said laughing as he pointed at his brother's ball-sac, causing Justin to blush a little.

"Oh god Max!" groaned Justin, as he glared at his younger brother before moving his pillow down a little to cover his balls causing Max to laugh further. Justin looked down as Max pointed and sighed when he saw the tip of his cock revealed "Max, just get out!"

"Okay… but can I see it again before I leave?" asked Max, the sixteen year old wanting another look at his brother's cock, he had never really had the chance to compare his own cock to anyone else before except for a once off quick showing each other with his friend Alfred. At the time Max had been thrilled to be bigger than Alfred, and while he knew he was a shrimp back then compared to now, he was still wondering how he stacked up against other boys.

"Fine… but once you see you have to leave." said Justin with a sigh.

"Sure" said Max, as the sixteen year old moved closer to his older brother.

"What are you doing Max?" asked Justin, confused at why Max was getting closer for just a quick look.

"I'm just getting a better view." said Max as Justin rolled his eyes at the sixteen year old as he pulled his pillow away, revealing his cock once again to his younger brother, sighing due to it still being rock hard and had seemed to get worse as he revealed it to his younger brother "Wow"

"Now that you have seen it, it's time for you to get out!" said Justin as he watched his younger brother stare at his cock. With Max not saying anything, Justin slowly began to get a little more nervous, which only grew when the sixteen year old started to get closer to him. "Max?"

"Yeah?" said Max softly as he began to slowly move his hand towards his older brother's cock.

"Oh god." moaned Justin softly when he felt his younger brother's finger make contact with his cock "Maxxy, this is wrong, you can't do it."

"Why is it wrong?" asked Max, as the sixteen year old wrapped his hand around his older brother's cock and began to slowly stroke it, with Justin moaning from the feeling of his younger brother stroking his cock "You sound like you like that I'm doing it"

"Because we are brothers Max, we shouldn't be doing things like this." said Justin, trying to get his younger brother to stop doing it, despite enjoying the feeling of his cock being stroked by someone other than himself, Max's hand was a load better than his own.

"So you don't want me to do this then." said Max, the sixteen year old grinning.

"Do what?" asked Justin, wondering what his brother meant despite guessing it had nothing to do with stroking Justin's cock.

Justin could only gulp as the sixteen year old moved close to him and leaned down so their faces were only inches apart from each other. The older boy could only watch as Max closed the distance, with the sixteen year old smashing his lips against his older brother's with Max dominating the kiss for a few moments until Justin finally let go. Justin quickly took control of the kiss, with the older boy pushing his tongue into his younger brother's mouth causing Max to internally grin, loving that he got his desire for his older brother to control Russo brothers rolled over, with Justin lying on top of his younger brother as the older boy deepened the kiss and exploring the sixteen year old's mouth, with Max moaning into the kiss as he felt his older brother's tongue against his own and Justin using his mouth to lightly suck on Max's tongue.

"Oh god!" freaked out Justin once he had broken their kiss with the older brother looking at his little brother nervously, with the older brother saying "We shouldn't have done that, Maxxy!"

"I know that I didn't have to… I wanted to do it." said the younger brother simply with a grin, as the sixteen year old leaned up and pressed his lips against his brother's again, aware that the kiss was taking away the final bit of guilt that his older brother had about this.

"Are you sure, Maxxy?" said the older boy softly once Justin had broken the kiss.

"Does this answer your question?" grinned Max, as the sixteen year old pulled his wife beater off.

"Yeah." said Justin after a slight moan escaped his mouth from seeing the defined chest again and knowing this was actually going to happen.

With the last of his resistance gone, Justin leaned down and the older boy started planting kisses on the sixteen year old brother's neck, enjoying the soft yet slightly husky moans coming out of Max, Justin thrilled at the level of his pleasure he was causing his younger brother. Justin slowly moved down his younger brother's chest, lightly planting kisses on the firm but soft skin, the older boy enjoying the feel of his brother's muscles and abs. As he enjoyed the younger boy's hotter than supermodel chest, he wondered how they had ended up so defined when they didn't work out and their father was closer to a zero then a ten on anyone's hotness scale. The older boy continued down until he had reached the sixteen year olds brownish nipples, with Justin taking them into his mouth and started to softly suck on him.

"Justin-n." moaned out the sixteen year old, as he felt his older brother's teeth lightly biting down on the sensitive nub of his right nipple.

The older boy could only grin as the sixteen year old moaned his name, with Justin continuing to use his tongue to tease his younger brother's firm nipples, before pulling them down and planting kisses all around his younger brother's defined abs. He lightly sucked on each of his younger brother's abs, before continuing to plant kisses down the sixteen year olds body until he reached Max's tenting boxer briefs. Justin grinned at the slight wet patch caused by the the sixteen year olds pre-cum leaking onto his boxer briefs, with the sixteen year old moaning when his older brother leaned down and licked the fabric covered length before taking the tip of the covered cock into his mouth and sucked on it gently.

"Justin-n!" moaned out the sixteen year old, as his older brother continued to suck on the tip of his cock.

After sucking on Max's tip for a few moments, Justin pulled off and licked the length of his brother's cock with the younger boy groaning when Justin pulled away from his cock and kissed each of his legs. With a confused look on Max's face, Justin kissed down his brother's athletic legs, with the older brother deciding that he should go to the gym one day with his little brother, with Justin admitting it would be hot to see Max sweaty and working out. Once he had reached his brother's feet, Justin kissed his brother's big toes to the surprise of the sixteen year old, which grew when Justin licked up the sole of his feet.

"Oh god Justin!" moaned out Max, as he felt's his brother's tongue on his feet.

Justin grinned at the sounds coming out of his younger brother with the older boy taking the sixteen year old's big toe into his mouth and sucked on it, using his tongue to swirl it around like he would soon be doing to Max's cock. As his tongue swirled around Max's toe, Justin's thoughts turned to how hot it would be to do it in the gym, with the thought of lying down on one of the small benches lighting weights as his younger brother sucked on his cock. He stopped sucking on the big toe, and sucked on the rest of the sixteen year olds toes, with Max's moans filling his older brother's bedroom as he loved the fact the older boy was worshipping his feet. Max let out a loud groan as Justin pulled off his feet but they soon returned to moans as Justin kissed up Max's legs until he reached the tenting boxer briefs.

"Fuck!" moaned out Max, as his older brother started to nuzzle his fabric covered length.

"Oh, do you like that Maxxie?" said Justin with a smirk, as he took the tip of the fabric covered cock into his mouth and sucked on the tip before pulling off.

"OH GOD YES! PLEASE DO IT JUSTIN!" moaned out Max, as the sixteen year old begged for his older brother to suck his throbbing cock.

"Please do what Maxxy?" teased Justin with a grin, as he leaned down and lick the fabric covered mushroom head of his brother's cock.

"SUCK ME! Please, Justin!" moaned out Max, the sixteen year old knowing that he would shoot his load into his boxer briefs if Justin didn't suck on him soon.

"I guess… if you insist… that I must." drawled out Justin, torturing his little brother a little. Justin pulled back a little as he fingered his younger brother's boxer briefs, but as he was going to pull down the sixteen year old's underwear, the Russo brothers heard a knock on his door and the voice of their father calling though their doors.

"Max! Justin! Boys it's time to come down for breakfast!" called out Jerry's voice, with the pair sighing.

"_How did he even know I was in here?"_ wondered Max silently as the brothers shared a look.

"We will be down in a minute dad!" called back Justin, the older boy releasing another sigh knowing that his fun with his little brother was finished.

"YOU MIGHT WANT TO HURRY UP! If you're not down here soon, the food will be gone and your mother will send your sister up." called out Jerry as he walked away from his oldest son's bedroom, wondering what they were doing in there. As Jerry walked away, his sons shared a frustrated look, as Justin pulled off of his younger brother and stood up.

"I guess we really should go down." sighed a frustrated Justin, the older brother annoyed that they wouldn't get to deal with their hard-ons.

"Do we really have to?" groaned out Max, with a slight whine escaping the sixteen year old's mouth who was getting close to the point of no return and felt like he could shoot any moment. Max sighed when he saw Justin's defeated face, and knew his hope to shoot a load out of his throbbing cock into his older brother's mouth was going to be completely useless.

"Yeah… because knowing Alex, she would teleport us down there and do you really want that to happen while I'm sucking your cock." sighed Justin, despite a small grin at the thought of it. As he continued to think about, the older boy began to wonder when he had become so submissive, all he wanted to do was to finish sucking on his little brother's cock, while Max sucking him would be nice but he didn't care as long as he got to suck on Max's.

"Hey Justin, do you think we can… you know… finish this later?" asked Max as he pulled on his wife beater, the younger brother hoping this wasn't just going to be a once off event.

"Oh yeah." said Justin with a grin, as he led the younger boy out of his bedroom, with the pair stopping at Max's bedroom, to allow the younger boy to cover his tenting boxer briefs with a pair of a shorts.

As they made their way down to breakfast, each of the Russo brothers adjusted themselves in order to use their shirts and the waistbands of their shorts to hide the fact that both of them were rock hard. The last thing they needed was for someone to work it out and put two and two together.


End file.
